The Hooded Figure
by emilyann1021
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a strange being, without a clue who is lurking behind the 'hood'. Summary's bad, just read! Warning: Light Destiel! OC


Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a strange being, without a clue who is lurking behind the 'hood'. Summary's bad, just read! Warning: Light Destiel! OC: not a 'Mary sue' give her a chance.

Disclaimer: Not my boys (obviously), just my story

**The Hooded Figure **

Dean cried out and fluidly ducked as the shape shifter tired to using his head as knife target practice. "Sam!" Dean looked back as the other shifter moved towards a hurt-ankled Sam. Unable to move, he ducked at tried to shield as much of himself as possible. "No!" Dean screamed, but right before the beast fell, a blade punctured through the front of his torso. Standing behind him was a man; he was dressed head to toe in black, he had a belt around his waist, and a mask that covered even his eyes. The first shifter yelled and came full force at the hooded man. Carrying a COLT 1911 A1 .45 caliber, he shot five rounds. The man narrowly avoided each bullet; he bent down and side kicked the shifter. He fell back and no sooner there was a silver knife in his chest. After pulling the blade back, the man paused and looked at Dean. Even though his life was saved, Dean still didn't trust the man so he launched at him. One second before he made impact the man stepped a little to the left and bent the slightest to trip Dean. Dean landed on a pile of hay in the rustic barn of Indiana they were currently in; when he looked up again the man was gone. "You see where he went?" Dean asked as Sam hobbled over to him. "No," Sam said as Dean tucked his brothers arm around his shoulders, "he's gone."

When they got back to the cheap motel Castiel stood from his place on the bed. "You are back." Dean, still frustrated, eliminated his resolve and hugged his boyfriend. "Ah, Sam why don't you get started on the research." Sam threw his bag down and limped over to his laptop. "Research on what? Crime fighting ninjas?" Sam sarcastically typed on his computer, "I'll get right on that." Castiel turned a confused look at the brothers. "'Crime fighting ninjas'?" Dean broke away from his hold and flopped onto the bed, covering his eyes with his left palm. "We were saved by some freaky ninja guy tonight while we were hunting the shifter." Castiel stood for a moment, thinking. "I cannot recall any ninjas in this area anymore." Dean removed his hand and looked up at him. "Wait so you're telling me there's such a thing as ninjas? And they were in Indiana?" The angel turned to look at him, perplexed. "You fight ghosts, ghouls, vampires, and fairies but the thought of japanese fighters renders you quizzical?" Dean glanced at Sam as he tried not to smirk, then turned back to Cas. "If I didn't love you, I'd hit you." Castiel smiled, giving Dean his best 'i know' look. "So," said Sam breaking the two lovers concentration, "is it possible that this dude is a ninja?" He sounded unsure, ninjas were something bad movies put into fight scenes. He never thought they could actually exist. "It is possible. It would be easier if you could figure out who it is. If he is it's going to be recent." The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Dean smiled, "We can do that."

The next day the boys looked around town. "We've been to the library and back and talked to ten people, let's get some food and decide what to do next." Dean stopped in front of a dinner, smiled, then waltzed inside. Sam sighed but followed after his brother. Once they were seated and had food at the table they began to discuss. "We've talked to all the elderly townspeople and nobody's has any intel on this guy. I've searched local records, there was never any ninja history here. I don't know why he'd be hanging out in Indiana." Sam looked up but Dean was staring at his bacon-cheese burger. Sam cleared his throat. Dean looked up and saw Sam's expression. "What? I heard everything. We're screwed, I know." Sam sighed and continued eating his salad. He looked up and saw a girl sitting at the barstool. She had autumn colored curly hair down to her shoulders, she was wearing a light blue lacy sundress and looked to be about 23, a year younger than Sam. She also had a huge stack of books next to her on the counter. "Why don't we ask her?" Sam nodded his head towards the girl. Dean, upon seeing the books, nodded and together they made their way over to her. They made to pull out their ID's but she held up and hand, signaling for them to wait. After about 30 seconds she placed her marker back in between the pages, set her book down, and turned to face them. "Something I can help you with?" Dean and Sam reached for their fake badges at the same time and held them out to her. "Oh, FBI. Sorry if I had know I would've...I wouldn't have taken s-so long..." She trailed off, and blushed. Sam looked down nervously, she was pretty. "I'm agent Still's, this is agent Paige, well ma'am," Dean started since Sam obviously wasn't talking, "we-" "Lauren. My name's Lauren," she looked at Sam, "but my friends call me Lo." Dean offered a slight smile, but his resolve didn't crack. "Look _ma'am_," he put emphasis into the word and her eyebrows rose slightly and a smiled played her lips, "we need to ask you a few questions." She crossed her arms and gestured her right one out in front of her, "Ask away." Dean took the seat to her right and Sam stood at his side. "Has anything weird been going on recently?" Her brow deepened, "Define weird." Dean and Sam glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "Look," Dean gave her a look that would've sobered up anybody but on her it just made her eyes twinkles like she was laughing, "you look like a smart girl so i'm just going to get to the point. Is there anyone around here obsessed with mixed martial arts? Like karate." Her brow deepened further, "No I...well there's Bret Muckly. He runs the karate studio down the road. Want me to show you?" Dean and Sam nodded, she shoved all of her books into a bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Follow me."

They were walking down the road with Lauren leading. "How long has this building been around?" She turned to look back at him. "Just opened." When her back was turned Sam and Dean shared a look, Sam nodded and they followed Lauren inside. Lauren immediately walked to the back leaving the brothers standing in the front of the shop. Dean looked to his left and saw a standee of a man with an afro attempting to kick down a wooden board. "This guy looks less ninja more hippie with a hair gel problem." Sam looked questionably at the poster and continued, "seriously though, you think this is our guy?" Dean shrugged and looked around, trying to see to the back room where Lauren had disappeared to. "I don't know man, what else do we have to go on?" Sam started to answer when Lauren came out of the back room, a spitting image of the man on the poster following behind her. "Agents, this is Bret Muckly." He was about two inches taller than Sam, he had an beach blonde afro that came out a couple inches from his head, he was wearing somewhat the same outfit the hooded man was except his was white. He had black sweat bands around his head and wrists. Dean held out his hand and right before the man could take it he sliced the air in front of his with his arm and Dean awkwardly flinched back. "You see there buddy? I call that the whirl wind." Sam's mouth went slack as he stared at the guy, Dean gave an annoyed smile. "Yeah, it's something. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" The man squared his shoulders, "sure. Lo, look after my class would you?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he walked past the Winchester's an outside. The boys followed, but not before Sam gave an apologetic smile to Lauren.

Once outside, the boys turned on the martial arts instructor. "Look, sir-" "This is about my movie deal, isn't it?" Sam and Dean stopped, and looked at the man questioningly. "I knew that once I sent that video in they would contact me." The man looked hopefully at the boys. "Yeah it is actually, we misplaced that video and were wondering if we could get another copy?" Sam jumped in. "Yes! I'll got get one!" Bret Muckly ran back inside the studio, Dean turned to Sam. "You want the video?" Sam shrugged. "Maybe we'll learn something, he doesn't really seem like the straightforward type." Dean sighed, knowing his brother had a point. Bret came back not two minutes later with a disc, "Here you fellows go. Give me a call would ya?" He handed them his business cards before retreating to the studio once again. Dean looked down at the card. " 'Lean mean fighting machine'?" He read, "More like the disco dancer in sweatbands." Sam huffed and they hopped in the Impala.

All three of them sat in front of the motel TV as Sam popped in the disc. Dean had his arm around Castiel's waist. The TV was situated between the beds, Sam was on his and the other two men were on the one they shared. Bret Muckly appeared on screen, it was a close up shot of his biceps and chest. "Ugh." Sam grunted, not wanting to stare at the mans chest hair for five minutes. It changed frames to Bret fighting off five other men. "This isn't the guy," Dean stated, "the fighting styles different. This guy's a fake. It's not him." Dean went to the fridge to get a beer and Sam stopped the movie when it showed more scenes of Bret shirtless. "Ok," Sam stood too, "so what now?" Dean turned to look at the both of them. "We keep looking."

When Sam woke up Dean and Castiel we entangled in each others arms, so Sam quietly snuck out; rounding the corner towards the dinner they visited yesterday. When he entered he moved to go to a booth but spotted Lauren at the same spot she was in yesterday. He walked over and sat next to her. Sensing his presence she placed a sticky note into the pages and closed to the book, turning to Sam. "Hey again." She smiled, he felt butterflies in his stomach when she smiled like that. "Hey, so how'd that thing with Bret turn out?" Sam groaned and put his head in his hands. She giggled softly, it sounded like bells to Sam. "He is kinda quirky." Sam looked up at her, an exasperated look planted on his face. "Kinda?" Her giggle turned to a full laugh and she placed a gently hand on Sam's shoulder. "You want to go for a walk?" She looked around, "Are you sure I won't be interfering with the case, Agent?" She offered a sly grin and Sam smiled, "I'll take the risk."

Sam and Lauren were walking around the square, there was a fountain in the middle and they sat down together. "So," Sam and Lauren had been walking and getting to know each other for over an hour now and Sam was liking her more with every passing minute, "what did you study?" Lauren had just told Sam that she studied at Stanford, which emitted an excited response from Sam. "Law," when Sam gave her a look she gave a small laugh, "I know, I've heard all the jokes. Trust me..." She trailed off. "I studied Law too. Did you get a degree?" She blushed and looked away, "No. I was only Pre-Law, I had some family stuff that required me to leave. I wanted to stay though, but...sometimes it's not in the cards." Sam looked in wonder at her, for one moment he wondered if her told her his story she would understand. If she would be able to relate to what he went through. "I majored law, didn't finish either. Family stuff, almost like what happened to you." She leaned and gently placed soft lips against his cheek, he looked at her in shock for a moment before allowing a smile to spread across his face. He leaned in, and was about to touch his lips to her pink pillowed ones when he heard his name being called. Well, not _his_ name per say, Dean yelled "Agent Rolland!" From the front of the dinner. He casually walked over and Sam retreated from Lauren. Lauren looked confused, "I thought your name was Paige?" She looked from Sam to Dean, Dean cleared his throat, "Yeah, Rolland's just his nickname." Her expression turned from confusion to suspicion. "Agent Paige, we need to get going on this case." Sam stood and half waved to Lauren before following Dean. "Nice going." Sam commented as they walked back to the motel. "We found something while you were playing 'get to know the new girl'," Dean looked at his brother as his face flushed slightly. "Apparently, there used to be a Japanese civilization around this area a couple hundred years back," Dean continued, "few towns over. Cas thinks we should check it out with him, in case this dude's there we can know who the hell he is. Listen Sammy, that girl...I don't like or trust her. Don't get attached, got it?" Sam nodded when they reached their room and started collecting his weapons.

Sam circled around the back of the run-down warehouse as Dean and Castiel went around the front. After Castiel's protests about 'popping' inside Dean had to take the required five minutes to explain incognito to him. Sam looked in through a back window and ducked hastily when a body turned to him. When he looked back again he saw them. There were seven of them, standing in a circle surrounded by a hundred candles. Sam's brow furrowed and he moved through the door and behind a crate, allowing a slip to see the figures. When Dean and Castiel entered, Dean saw Sam and made his way behind his own crate; Castiel at his heels. The men were chanting, the one in the center raised a sward above his head and the remaining six dropped to their knees. "We have excalibur," the middle one said, "we are now rulers of the Black Kingdom! Silver Ninjas, arise!" The men took off their masks and threw them in the air. Sam's face lit with confusion and Dean lowered his gun. "Who the hell are you guys?" The men, more like boys, yelped and moved behind the middle one holding the sword out in front of him. Sam came out from behind them which emitted another scream and they huddled closer. "Who sent you?" The boy, he looked about 17, squared his shoulders at Dean. "What are you guys doing some kind of ritual?" Dean looked skeptically at the boys. Sam moved to stand next to Dean and Castiel had a look of confusion of his face but continued to glance at Dean. "_We _are the Silver Ninjas of Karateet, only the coolest online ninja warfare game, like, _ever_." Dean half nodded, "Okay kid, listen-" The boy brought his sward higher, "We are not kids intruder but fierce warriors." Dean's mouth went slack, he didn't bother answering the guy, instead he walked out past Sam and Castiel mumbling something to the extent of 'I'm done'. When Castiel followed Sam turned back the group, "Look we apologize for interrupting your...whatever this is. We're gone."

"What the hell was that?" Dean almost shouted as they re-entered the hotel room. He flopped on the bed and Castiel sat on the end and gently laid his hand on Dean's left knee, giving it a squeeze. "Defiantly not the guy we're after." Sam opened and clicked on his laptop, then promptly shut it. "I don't even know what to look up. Any more 'civilizations' and we'll find more online gamers." Sam sighed

and covered his eyes with his palm. Castiel moved to the head of the bed and gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair until he looked up at him and leaned into his touch. "Is there nothing I can do to help?" Castiel was talking to both boys but his voice was directed at Dean, "I do not like seeing you troubled." Dean smiled up at him, "We know you have a lot of stuff going on in Heaven baby." Castiel sighed exasperatedly at Dean. "_You _are the most important thing to me Dean, tell me what I can do." Dean shook his head, "We've got it Cas. We think this dude is in town, but all our leads seem to be going nowhere." Castiel leaned down and gently kissed the wrinkled brow on Dean's forehead. Sam took the hint and stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

Sam had been walking for half an hour, not sure how long to give his brother and his friend. Sam looked up and saw that he was in front of the park. He smiled at the thought of being here with Lauren yesterday then stopped himself. He halted when the library came into view, there was a desk light on. Sam checked his watch, 12:34. He started towards the building; suddenly, a business man rounded the corner in front of him. A mugger came out of the alley he had just passed and through the man against the wall. Sam began running to help but froze when the business man grabbed the muggers arm and twisted out of his hold so his arm was now pressed against his back. The man released his and round-house kicked his head, then side swept his legs. When the mugger was rolling on the ground the man picked up his briefcase that had been dropped and quickly made his way down the street, but not before bumping into someone along the way. When that someone got under the street light Sam defrosted and ran over. "Lauren!" She turned at his voice and quickly made to zip up her messenger bag. "Hey," she smiled at him, "what's going on?" Sam wasn't quite sure how to phrase his question without sounding crazy. "A man, the one you just ran into, do you know him?" She turned quizzically at him. "Mark Juyst? He runs the local pharmacy down past the square, C.E.O." At that Sam half turned to leave before looking back at Lauren. "Hey what are you doing out this late anyway?" She took a small step back that someone might've missed if they weren't Sam. "I was just finishing up some stuff. I've got to go actually I didn't know it was this late. I'll catch you around?" After that she took off in the opposite direction from the hotel.

Castiel lay sleeping on the bed, well as close to sleeping as an angel can get curled up with his mate; but Dean was out of his arms talking to his brother. "We may need to get his help," Dean and Sam were sitting in white lawn chairs outside their room, "we can summon a demon to cause some trouble then fake capture it and find this guy." Sam thought about that for a second, "That's probably the stupidest idea you've ever ever had." Dean frowned, "We can get Cas to control it. We won't kill anybody, we'll exercise it after we capture it _and _find the ninja, it's a win-win." Sam didn't exactly like his brothers 'win-win' situation, but they didn't have many options. Just then the motel door opened and a worried looking Castiel stuck his head out, "Dean?" The hunter turned and spotted his angel's glance. "Cas, over here baby." Castiel walked over and Dean gently pulled him down so he was sitting across Dean's lap. Castiel tucked his head into the crook of Dean's neck and his hunter began gently rubbing circles into his back to ease his worried tension. "You weren't there." Dean kissed the top of his head. "I know, I'm sorry. Cas do you think you could help us out with this 'ninja' thing?" Castiel looked up at him, "Of corse Dean, anything." Dean smiled, "We need you to summon a demon so we can capture and exercise it to trap the karate guy." Castiel lifted his then to look properly at Dean, the he looked to Sam. "You approve of this?" Sam shook his head, "What else can we do? The Mark Juyst trail was a dead-end, our leads aren't getting us anywhere." Castiel nodded and looked to Dean again. "Okay, I will summon a demon. But you must promise me one thing." The hunter held his gaze, "Be careful." Castiel leaned down to kiss his forehead affectionately. "Get a room." Sam turned away playfully.

The demon ran into the warehouse, slipping through doors before crashing into the ground panting. Sam and Dean entered quietly, guns cocked and ready. The demon ran into the main front of the old building and once he entered the room the devils trap laid out by the hunters stopped him in his tracks. The brothers caught up with him, finding him trapped they lowered their weapons. "You think he'll show?" Sam was still skeptical about Dean's plan. "Yeah," but Dean didn't sound as confident as he wanted to be. The heard a banging sound from the back of the warehouse. Dean looked to Sam, "Do it now. I don't want that thing letting the demon go." Sam nodded and looked towards the demon, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio. Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica. Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." The demon screamed and the man he was possessing fell to the floor. Sam walked over to him and checked his pulse, "He's alright, just knocked out." Sam stood abruptly when the banging sound came again. The boys turned and looked behind them, the moved closer to the back doors. All sounds stopped, the boys looked at each other but they didn't move. They slowly turned and gasped when the hooded man stood in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. "Who are you?" Dean yelled, the man inclined his head to the left. "Show yourself!" Sam now yelled. The man moved his gloved hand to his neck, grasping the end of his mask. The mask was pulled over his head, Sam and Dean froze. Curly autumn hair shook with laughter. Sam blinked and was the first to recover, "Lauren?" She smiled, "Hey Sam."

Dean's face hardened, "How do you know who he is?" She turned to him, "Did you think I was oblivious to you Winchesters, Dean?" He pointed his weapon at her but she didn't even flinch. "I know you're hunters, and I know you've been trying to track me." Sam looked at her then, "How did you know?" Lauren rolled her eyes and looked right at him, "Takes a lot more than fake badges and your brothers demeanor to fool me." Dean took a step towards her, "Whoa there. I'm not a threat Dean." He shook his head. "Yeah, how do we know that?" Her expression hardened, "If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be standing in front of me. I don't want trouble, I knew this was a trap and came of my own free will." Dean's eyes narrowed, "And why would you do that?" Her face remained neutral, "I was curious about you two. You're different from the others and I can't quite put my finger on it; which intrigues me." Sam and Dean pulled back immediately. "Who are you? We don't know anything about you." Sam spoke up, she looked at him then a ghost of a smile played her lips. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Dean stared, "It doesn't work that way honey." She took a step back, "Fine. If I do not get respect I'll leave." With that she turned and headed towards the building entrance. Sam shot Dean a fleeting glance before running after Lauren. He had barely touched her before she had him turned around facing opposite her looking at Dean. He blinked, then turned to look at her. She had stopped but was still facing away from him. "What are you?" He whispered. She turned her head back slightly, "That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Half an hour later the Winchesters entered the motel room. Castiel stood immediately and walked over to Dean, "Where were you? You here supposed to be back here hours ago." He pressed a light kiss to Castiel's temple and continued walking into the room. "Unexpected business came up. We found our guy...or girl." Castiel's eyes widened, "Where is she?" Sam shrugged of his jacket and took the vacant chair, "She's coming." They jumped when a small knock sounded in the small room. Sam stood staring at Lauren, she looked just as she had when they first saw her. Lacy summer dress but now she had her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. She smiled slightly then walked past Sam into the room. It was silent for a few seconds before Castiel broke it. "Hello, I am Castiel." He held his left hand out to her, she reached out to take it. She slid her right hand into his briefly, then brought her left hand to his forearm. As soon as her left hand touched him he flinched. She ripped her hands away, Dean had taken a step towards Castiel when he flinched. "You brought me to an angel?" She yelled, reaching into her bag she pulled out on of her books and produced a knife. It had Enochain symbols up and down the sides. "Hey!" Sam moved to stand in front of Lauren. She looked past him and saw how Dean had grabbed the angels hand and was now blocking him from her view. Her eyes widened with realization. They were lovers, these men had shown her kindness and allowed her into their home; she could not harm them. Lauren straightened, and slowly set the knife on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She bowed slightly, "Forgive me." When she straightened her eyes met curious ones. She moved around the table to stand by the window, three sets of eyes following her. Sam took a step towards her, "What are you?" His tone was hard, leaving no room for argument. She fully turned to look at him. "I am Samurai."

**I am currently working on chapter 2, finals and school crap! I reckon there will be around 3-4 chapters, DEFIANTLY no more than 5. Reviews please!:) I will upload as soon as I can!**


End file.
